List of The Molly Show episodes
These are episodes of The Molly Show. Season 1 (2017-2018) #Adopted by Hamsters - June 18, 2017 - Molly and Olivia gets adopted by hamsters, but an evil dragon named Muffu wants them dead, #It's Time to F*** It Up - July 2, 2017 - Molly decides to turn the corny jokes up, but it happens too much, causing Harry to turn insane. #Rocket Shower - July 9, 2017 - Molly meets a random boy at her new school named Kendric, otherwise known as the "Rocket Shower". (More coming soon...) #Henry Hamster Club House - July 16, 2017 - Harry takes Henry in charge of making sure Molly doesn't do crap since he is taking Olivia to the BabyPlace, but while those 2 are gone and Molly is sleeping, Henry decides to make a "clubhouse" for various pets. However, when some barn animals saw the clubhouse, they get jealous and try to destroy it with guns. #69 Ounces of Cocaine - August 6, 2017 - Henry begins smoking cocaine, soon causing problems. #A Series of Unfortunate Events... about Olivia - August 13, 2017 - After Olivia accidentally poisons a woman with mercury, a mysterious man named "Count Maximus" is furious about his wife's death, so to give Olivia payback, he plans to kill her family and make her life miserable. #Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer - August 20, 2017 - Molly, Olivia, Harry, and Henry discover a donkey (or ass) brutally murdering killer clowns. #Rainbows and Magic - September 10, 2017 - Olivia is watching her favorite show, Rainbows and Magic. However, thanks to Muffu's new spell book, the evil ponies comes to life and are out to kill Olivia and her family. #Henry and the Brain - September 17, 2017 - Henry finds a brain in the trash can and gives the brain to Harry, but Harry refuses and tells him to put it back where it was. Soon, while Harry is at the store. Henry puts a brain on a dead body, but accidentally electrocutes it, turning it into a Frankenstein-like being. #Welp, S*** Happens - September 24, 2017 - Olivia has been taking craps on her crib lately. (More coming soon...) #Isopod Catastrophe - October 8, 2017 - TBD #Nothing - October 15, 2017 - TBD #Diarrhea, More Diarrhea, and Even More Diarrhea - October 22, 2017 - TBD #Rated R - November 12, 2017 - TBD #The Thing in the Closet - November 19, 2017 - Molly finds a dead body in a closet, so she wants to know who killed him. #Two F***ing Dollars!? - November 26, 2017 - TBD #Kendric and Clare - December 10, 2017 - Molly discovers that Kendric is suddenly dating another named Clare, so Molly decides to investigate and see what's going on, but soon discovers that something isn't quite right with Clare. #Sexy B****es Doin' S*** - December 17, 2017 - TBD #The Molly Show Presents: How the B**** Stole Christmas - December 24, 2017 - Henry tells a story to Molly about a creature called the B****, a creature that hates Christmas, so he and his dog, Ass, decide to steal Christmas. #Molly and the Sexy Mermaid - January 7, 2018 - While at the beach, Molly meets a very attractive mermaid by the name of "Natasha" and got along well, but soon Natasha's rival, Kayla the Sexy Angel arrives to have an attraction contest, so Molly tries to help Natasha beat Kayla. #The Naked Episode - January 14, 2018 - When Henry invites his wizard friend over, the wizard zaps Molly's clothes and Harry's fur, causing them to be naked. Since Olivia wasn't affected, she has to get Henry to get his friend to give them their clothes/fur back. (TV-14-S) #Washington Has Fallen - January 21, 2018 - Muffu has exploded Washington and threatens to explode more stuff if Harry, who just was planning a new world domination plan, doesn't give him presidency. However, Agent Bloop has the mission to stop the two villains' plans and return the presidency to the real president, Lilly Clockton who had won, but Ronald Grump was wrongly declared winner due to Henry's stupidity causing a trouble in elections. #Molly's Pizza Rolls - February 4, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Uranus (Part 1) - February 11, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Uranus (Part 2) - February 18, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Uranus (Part 3) - March 4, 2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) #The Color Purple - July 14, 2018 - TBD #Oh S***, A Nematomorpha! - July 22, 2018 - TBD #Hannah the Hamster - July 29, 2018 - Molly and Olivia meet a female hamster named Hannah. However, when they told Harry and Henry about her, both of them began to have bad childhood memories about her. #Eyes on You - August 5, 2018 - TBD #Nick Nack's Nutshack - August 12, 2018 - TBD #Cereal Choking - August 19, 2018 - TBD #Pillow Pets - September 9, 2018 - The hamsters are finding a pet at the pet store to keep them in handy while they're gone. (More coming soon...) #7 Deadly Sins - September 16, 2018 - TBD #Something Unintelligent - September 23, 2018 - TBD #Sexy Halloween - October 14, 2018 - Molly and Olivia were enjoying Trick-or-Treating for Halloween when their neighborhood suddenly gets taken over by a large group of scary creatures led by a sexy vampire woman. #Harry's Spooky Tales - October 21, 2018 - TBD (TV-14-V) #The Orange Moon - October 28, 2018 - The Ecstasy children and the Hamsters are visiting the soon. However, they notice the zookeepers worrying about a strange phenomenon that arrives every 10 years called "The Orange Moon". Soon, they discover that when the orange moon arrives, all the animals in the zoo become aggressive. #Hugs and Kisses - November 4, 2018 - TBD #Bananana - November 11, 2018 - TBD #Ask or Tell - November 18, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Mount Everest - December 23, 2018 - Molly and her friends were inside Henry and Harry's lab. (More coming soon...) #Crab Cake - January 13, 2019 - TBD #Two Humans + Two Hamsters + One Tree = CHAOS!? - January 20, 2019 - When Henry discovers a homeless living tree outside, he decides to let him in. (More coming soon...) #Popular Middle School Gals - January 27, 2019 - TBD #The Bad Boyz - February 10, 2019 - TBD #The Dust Hurricane - February 17, 2019 - TBD #Roasted - February 24, 2019 - TBD #Ship Ride - March 24, 2019 - Molly, Olivia, and the Hamsters are going to Rio de Janeiro as a vacation, but an evil weasel hired by himself is trying to take over the ship. #The Gym Adventures of Barney and Millie - June 9, 2019 - TBD #Evil Corn Carnage - July 7, 2019 - Harry discovers that his main rival in world domination plans, Hunter Corn Carnage, is still alive and plans to destroy United Animals. Now, he and Molly have to join forces with Agent Bloop to stop Hunter. #Return of the Barn Animals - July 13, 2019 - TBD Season 3 (2019-2020) #Zombify Disease - August 4, 2019 - TBD #Molly, Olivia, The Hamsters and the Future - August 11, 2019 - TBD #Fluffy Animals - August 18, 2019 - TBD #Woody the Woodman - September 8, 2019 - TBD #The Adventures of Idiot-Man - September 15, 2019 - TBD #Orange Guy - September 22, 2019 - TBD #My Friend, Stona - October 13, 2019 - TBD #Kayla's Second Attempt - October 20, 2019 - Kayla returns to try to get more love than any other hot girl around the world. (More coming soon...) #Molly the Teacher - October 27, 2019 - When Harry and Henry don't have enough money to build a new invention for their evil plan, they get Molly to go to a school in United Animals to teach random animal kids in order to earn money. #Catchy Ass Song - November 3, 2019 - TBD #Up, Up, and Away from Muffu - November 10, 2019 - TBD #That's Crazy! - November 17, 2019 - TBD #TBD - December 15, 2019 - TBD #Lesbian!? - January 12, 2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - May 31, 2020 - TBD Season 4 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - November 6, 2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' - July 16, 2021 - TBD Season 5 (2021-2022) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' - November 13, 2021 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' - July 16, 2022 - TBD Season 6 (2022-2023) #''Untitled Season 6 Premiere'' - December 10, 2022 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Series Finale'' - August 19, 2023 - TBD The Molly Shorts (2018) #Harry Ape - April 1, 2018 - TBD #Molly's Having a Bad Day... - June 15, 2018 - TBD #TBD - November 26, 2018 - TBD #The Swim Portal - April 15, 2019 - TBD Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists